


Self Reflection

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin creating art in a post-bashing world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Reflection

It was Justin’s first self-portrait since his bashing. Hell, if he thought about it for a second, it was really the first one, ever. 

The assignment didn’t require a photorealistic likeness ( _thank god_ ), but he did want to test out his hand and the fancy computer Brian got him with something, _anything_ representational. 

Brian was fucking impressed, to say the least, when Justin showed it to him; almost more with how proud and confident – bordering on cocky – Justin was of the piece. It was bold and beautiful, full of life and swirling colors, and Brian wondered how Justin could be filled with so much optimism and hope so soon after everything he’d been though in the wake of the bashing. The drawing was never meant to be a perfect likeness, but one could not look at it and not see _Justin_. He marveled at the artist Justin had become.

Justin hoped Brian could see in the drawing, and in his eyes, how it was Brian’s actions of caring, love, and protection that helped him feel alive again. He might have been able to do it on his own, but he truly believed his life, his future, was richer for it.


End file.
